Pretty Kitty
by JuliaCrucio
Summary: Одно заклинание Джинни Уизли имеет большие последствия для Гарри Поттера.
1. Chapter 1

**Автор:**** Cherry-Starburst**

**Переводчик****: -Cruciatus-**

**Гамма: Фалмари**

**Пейринг: Фред Уизли/Гарри Поттер/Джордж Уизли**

**Жанр: агнст/роман**

**Рейтинг: ****NC****-17**

**Оригинал: ****.net/s/4194231/1/Pretty_Kitty**

**Статус оригинала: закончен**

**Размер: макси**

**Саммари: Одно заклинание Джинни Уизли имеет большие последствия для Гарри Поттера.**

**Глава 1.**

Джинни Уизли заперлась в комнате, которую занимала с Гермионой, и улыбнулась.

Такие большие предложения лучше не использовать. Дели их на части. Перед ней стоял большой котел, который нагревался магловской горелкой. Ее девушка чудесным образом нашла у своей матери, так что можно было варить зелье все выходные. Молли была очень горда навыками дочери в зельях, но женщина никогда не подумала бы, что та использует эти навыки совсем как слизеринка.

Джинни быстро бросила щепотку чеснока и поставила горелку на самый слабый огонь, прежде чем помешать зелье четыре раза.

Когда она услышала, что Гарри приедет на следующий день, она сразу же бросилась в свою комнату. Джинни ждала его только на следующей неделе. Тогда девушка успела бы приготовить зелье. Она не могла допустить ошибок. Тем не менее, гриффиндорка была уверена в себе, да и приготовление занимает только пять часов, три из которых зелье просто кипит.

Вскоре она расслабилась, увидев, что зелье стало розовым. Теперь все, что оставалось – это добавить волосы вейлы. Взяв из небольшой стеклянной банки три волоска, она поместила их в котел, помешав после этого зелье по пять раз против и по часовой стрелке.

Однако девушка не заметила, что волосы, которые должны были быть серебристыми, были темно-серого цвета...

***

- Гарри! – воскликнула Молли, как только парень появился на кухне, и заключила подростка в крепкие объятия. – Как быстро летит время... Тебе уже пятнадцать! Все так выросли… - прослезилась она. - Так выросли …

Гарри улыбнулся, хотя чувствовал себя довольно неуютно. Его рост был около пяти футов. Тем не менее, он хотел, чтобы миссис Уизли прекратила разговоры о его возрасте. Вдруг ее лицо стало озабоченным. Гарри сразу понял, что надвигается вопрос о здоровье.

– Ты такой худой! Чем эти Дурсли тебя кормят? - как всегда, он решил промолчать.

Этого миссис Уизли уже не заметила, обдумывая как бы заставить подростка лучше питаться. Гарри буквально силой усадили за стол. Парень почувствовал себя неуютно под изучающими взглядами окружающих, которые после реплики Молли заметили, что Гарри действительно сильно похудел.

- Гарри, друг, я так рад, что ты приехал! Здесь было так скучно без тебя, - воскликнул Рон, похлопав его по спине. Гарри улыбнулся ему, игнорируя пристальное внимание остальных.

- Рональд Уизли, ты назвал меня скучной?! – возмутилась Гермиона, заставив парня вздрогнуть.

- Нет, нет! Я не это имел в виду, ты не скучная, ты очень интересная, - сказал он покраснев. Гарри засмеялся, когда Гермиона приняла это замечание за сарказм. Рон что-то пробормотал про ее нытье, разозлив девушку еще больше.

Эти двое никак не успокоятся? – спросил у Гарри Сириус. Парень вздрогнул, так как попросту не заметил появления крестного. Вместо ответа Гарри просто усмехнулся.

– Рональд Уизли! Каждый день одно и то же! – сказал Гарри высоким голосом. А далее продолжил более хриплым: - Проклятая ведьма, войди в мое положение! И что бы это значи… - парень заткнулся, увидев разъяренные взгляды друзей, в то время как Сириус громко хохотал рядом.

– Ты оказался у них на прицеле, Гарри, - неожиданно сказала Джинни, появившись рядом, с тарелкой овощного пирога в руках. - Это от мамы. Она приказала проследить, что бы ты все съел.

Гарри покачал головой, смотря на тарелку. Джинни улыбнулась и заняла место напротив -

– Как прошло лето? - спросила она. Сириус, Рон, Гермиона и Ремус, который только что дочитал книгу, заинтересованно прислушались.

- Хм ... было очень скучно. В основном я был заперт в комнате понятно, что не в комнате Дадли. А как ваше лето? – спросил Гарри. Он о многом не знал, но Ремус вкратце объяснил ему по дороге, что Орден борется с Пожирателями Смерти. Гарри все еще не знал, что именно представляет собой этот Орден, но ему уже рассказали о том, что отсутствие писем не было виной друзей.

- Очень скучно. Мы были заперты здесь с начала лета. Дамблдор беспокоится из-за того, что нас могут раскрыть. Знаешь, предатели крови и все такое, о чем вечно твердит Малфой, - словно извиняясь, сказал Рон. - Мы действительно хотели написать тебе, но нам не разрешили.

- У тебя хорошие друзья, Гарри, - сказал Сириус, кивая на Рона с Гермионой, которые немного смутились. - Они пытались тайком отправить тебе письмо. И, возможно, добились бы успеха, если бы сова не учуяла бекон, который Молли готовила на кухне.

Гарри рассмеялся. У него упал камень с души, когда парень узнал, что друзья по крайней мере пытались связаться с ним. Рон увидел его благодарный взгляд и улыбнулся.

Под бдительным присмотром Сириуса и Джинни, Гарри пришлось съесть половину принесённой еды, пока он не почувствовал себя сытым. Парень не обратил внимания на строгий взгляд миссис Уизли. В конце концов, это не его вина, что она положила слишком много еды ему в тарелку.

На кухне обсуждали новый учебный год и предстоящие СОВ, избегая тем о Волдеморте, хотя Гарри отчаянно пытался перевести к этому разговор. Он был отрезан от магического мира после отъезда из Хогвартса и теперь нуждался в информации.

Тем не менее, парень узнал, что цель Ордена - противостояние Волдеморту и помощь магическому миру. Эта организация была основана в те годы, когда его родители ещё были живы. На вопрос, может ли он присоединиться, Сириус рассказал ему о возрастных ограничениях.

В доме появлялось все больше людей, возвращающихся с работы. Тут из камина вышел Артур, стряхивая сажу с одежды.

- О, привет, Гарри, - поздоровался он, взлохматив волосы подростка, прежде чем поцеловать свою жену. Рон вздрогнул и взял за руку Гермиону.

- Новостей нет? - спросил Сириус, сделав атмосферу в комнате напряженной. Артур сел, вздохнув. Гарри увидел, что с прошлой встречи у мужчины стало больше морщин. И мешки под глазами тоже стали более заметны. Как впрочем и у миссис Уизли.

- Нет. Волдеморт ничего не предпринимает, чтобы в Министерстве не верили в его возрождение, - Сириус зарычал от его слов, а Гарри пал духом. Парень не понимал, почему министерство не признало возвращения Темного Лорда.

Сириус заметил выражение лица крестника.

- Фадж не хочет в это верить. Он не будет слушать Альбуса. Думает, что не нуждается в его советах. Визенгамот тоже так считает, хотя некоторых Дамблдор все же смог убедить. Мы думаем, что министерство просто не хочет нарушать "мир", в котором мы жили все эти годы.

- Глупцы. Этот мир не будет безопасней, если они будут так думать, - возмутился Артур. Гарри заметил, как он скривился и как от гнева загорелись его глаза. - Но Фадж искренне верит в это.

Гарри никогда не понимал политику и, наверное, никогда не поймет. Фадж был идиотом. И, конечно, все знали это.

- Я слышал, Фадж назначил тебе слушание, - сказал Артур, меняя тему разговора. Гарри потер затылок. Это была не его вина. Эти дементоры пришли из ниоткуда!

- Оставь его, Артур, - сказал Сириус, похлопав крестника по плечу. Артур вздохнул.

- Я не собирался кричать на него. Просто сегодня был тяжелый день. - Миссис Уизли сразу бросилась к мужу обниматься и спрашивать, что произошло. Ремус отложил свою книгу, которую прекратил читать еще пять минут назад, чтобы узнать тему разговора. Взрослые вскоре вспомнили, что дети по-прежнему здесь, и повернулись, строго смотря на них.

Рон закатил глаза и схватил друга за руку, - Гарри, мы пойдем в нашу комнату, - и они вышли вместе с последовавшими за ними девочками.

Они поднялись по бесчисленным ступенькам. Когда подростки проходили мимо чего-то закрытого черной занавеской, Рон повернулся к Гарри.

– Это портрет матери Сириуса. Рядом с ним лучше не шуметь, – сказал он другу. – Она наговорила Гермионе кучу гадостей, да ещё и недолюбливает Фреда с Джорджем. Она не может не накричать на них, как только они проходят мимо.

- Это, наверное, потому, что они отрастили ей усы, - раздраженно сказала Гермиона. Гарри и Рон засмеялись. Конечно, по правде, близнецы прокляли Миссис Блэк после того, как она орала в течение двух дней.

Открыв дверь, они оказались в коридоре.

– Здесь, рядом с нами, комната Фреда и Джорджа, с другой стороны Гермионы и Джинни. Все остальные комнаты заняты членами Ордена.

Они вошли, и Гарри сразу же заметил беспорядок. Одна из кроватей была вся в апельсиновой кожуре, ящик у его постели был открыт, всюду была разбросана одежда, кучей лежавшая даже на кровати. Немного опрятней комнату делали плакаты, висевшие на стене.

- Какой бардак! - возмутилась Гермиона, хотя Гарри услышал намек на симпатию в её голосе.

Он сел на кровать, которая, очевидно, была его. Одеяло на постели было черного цвета, подушки – темно-коричневого.

- Весело, не так ли? – прокомментировал Гарри, смотря на темно-зеленые стены и черные шторы. Окно было плотно закрыто, и Гарри был уверен, что света тут не увидеть даже днем. Свечи в комнате были увеличены, что делало бы комнату светлей. Если бы они еще и не откидывали эти раздражающие тени…

Взглянув на часы, подросток удивился, что уже было так поздно. Хотя стало понятно, почему он так устал.

Гарри уныло погладил свое стеганое одеяло. Он не надеялся на сон. Было две причины, по которым он не мог нормально отдохнуть. Одной из них была смерть Седрика и голос, приказывающий ему убить. Гарри всегда просыпался весь в поту, с криком, который, к счастью, не вырывался из груди.

Другая причина заключалась в снах, не кошмарах. Снах скорее приятных, но… снах о… мужчинах.

Гарри был нормальным подростком, и у него было много эротических снов. Но сейчас он был в растерянности. Его мечты приводили его в ужас. Оливер Вуд, Симус Финниган, близнецы Уизли... Сны о последних были самыми яркими и частыми. Гарри теперь не знал, как сможет посмотреть им в глаза, ведь только увидев их, он начинает неистово краснеть.

- О чем ты думаешь? – друзья с беспокойством смотрели на него.

– Что вы сказали? – невинно спросил Гарри.

- Мы говорили о том, что тебе несправедливо назначили суд! Ты ведь только защищал себя и своего кузена, хотя я не понимаю, почему ты вообще решил его защищать, - сказала Гермиона. Гарри усмехнулся, увидев, каким взглядом Рон наградил девушку.

Они говорили еще какое-то время, прежде чем Гарри почувствовал боль в животе. Он нахмурился, потирая его и надеясь, что боль пройдет.

Однако пять минут спустя она не прошла, даже наоборот, стала ещё сильнее. Рон присел рядом и стал поглаживать другу спину.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, увидев неестественно бледное лицо Гарри.

- Я думаю, пора идти спать. Чувствую себя ужасно, - сказал он, хотя это было больше похоже на карканье. Рон кивнул.

- Хорошо, а я пойду к Гермионе и Джинни,- заявил рыжий, похлопав Гарри по плечу. Друзья покинули комнату, обеспокоенно смотря на него, однако сильнее всех волновалась Джинни.

Гарри, шатаясь, начал снимать с себя одежду, даже не думая одеть пижаму. Он едва мог стоять, поэтому решил спать в одних боксерах. Кроме того, Рона это не удивит. Они жили в одной комнате в течение четырех лет и успели не раз увидеть друг друга голыми.

Гарри немного боялся спать этой ночью, хотя точно знал, что ему сегодня не будут сниться кошмары.

Ему вновь снились Фред и Джордж...

***

Когда Гарри проснулся следующим утром, он чувствовал себя просто отлично. Встав с кровати, он увидел громко храпящего Рона.

Гарри почесал живот и положил подушку рядом с зеркалом, потом надел очки. Он посмотрел на свое отражение. Подросток был слишком худым, и чтобы окружающие этого не видели, решил носить мешковатую одежду до тех пор, пока не потолстеет. Благодаря Дурслям это было не трудно.

Его хвост лениво болтался сзади, когда мальчик зевал, обнажая свои когти, вышедшие в тот момент, когда он потянулся и вошедшие обратно в пальцы, словно ничего и не было.

Постойте-ка...

Гарри пристально вгляделся в свое отражение, ставшее немного другим, чем вчера.

- О, я не знало, что мальчик-кот на самом деле существует, - сонно пробормотало зеркало. Глаза юноши в ужасе расширились.

– О, Мерлин!


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. **

Гарри произнес заклинание, чтобы обновить зеркало. Не помогло. Он произнес заклинание очищения. Ведь может быть, кто-то сделал так, чтобы было видно два кошачьих уха и хвост с точностью до дюйма. По крайней мере, Сириус подумал бы именно так.

Когда и это не сработало, Гарри отчаянно подумал, что его очки, возможно, были не по тому рецепту. Он оглядел комнату, все было нормально… за исключением того факта, что у него были эти проклятые кошачьи уши и этот проклятый хвост. Это ведь ненормально!

Его уши в гневе прижались к голове, а черный мех хвоста встал дыбом, из-за чего хвост стал похож на шомпол. Парень чувствовал, как в нем растет ярость.

Гарри попытался успокоиться. Но ведь парень был мальчиком-котом! Как он может быть спокойным?

– Гарри, приятель… - он развернулся и столкнулся с Роном, потрясенно уставившимся на него. – Какой странный сон.

Да! Может быть, этого не было! Это сон!

Гарри облегченно вздохнул от такого объяснения и нырнул в кровать. Если он спит и в правду, то скоро проснется в нормальном мире, где у него нет кошачьих дополнений.

После пяти минут молчания, Гарри свернулся под одеялом в безуспешной попытке уснуть. При этом его хвост выглядывал из-под кровати и со свистом проносился взад-вперед. Рон заговорил, уставившись на бугор в кровати.

- Мерлин, Гарри... Что случилось? – сонно спросил Рон. Гарри зашипел. Рыжик снова разрушил его идеальный план.

– Дай мне поспать, Рон, - буркнул Гарри. Рон покачал своей лохматой головой и пошел в душ. Да, он просто должен хорошенько проснуться. Возможно, у Гарри были эти странные вещи... от кошки, только потому, что он еще спал.

После двадцати минут проведенных в душе, Рон вошел обратно спальню, в брюках и красной майке, с полотенцем вокруг плеч. Гарри ходил по комнате, отчаянно запуская руки в волосы и ругаясь каждый раз, когда его пальцы сталкивались с ушами.

- Рон! Я кот! – завопил Гарри. Сейчас на нем был джемпер с длинными рукавами. Парень так и не смог понять, как натянуть штаны. Ведь хвост был на несколько дюймов выше пятой точки, но все же не достаточно высоко, чтобы комфортно носить брюки.

Рон обреченно вздохнул. Это не было плодом его воображения, и он был близок сойти с ума. Его лучший друг был странным полукотом.

- Рон, скажи мне, что делать! – спросил его Гарри, все еще вышивая по комнате. Его боксеры скользнули ниже, и Рон закатил глаза, прикидывая, что сделает в такой ситуации Гермиона. Ха-ха! Хотел бы он видеть это!

- Прежде всего, мы полностью оденем тебя, приятель. - Гарри уставился на Рона. В случае, если рыжеволосый не заметил, было довольно трудно одеться полностью, когда у тебя хвост. Абсолютно дурацкий хвост!

Гарри испустил кошачий вопль, и сел, обхватив руками голову.

- Просто... просто не паникуй! Я уверен, что Ремус или Дамблдор уберут это. Так или иначе, надень джинсы, - сказал Рон, протягивая штаны Гарри, который зарычал на него.

- А как я буду их надевать? – разочарованно потребовал ответа парень, хотя мысль о том, что есть кто-то, кто может это исправить, немного успокоила его.

- Просто сделай так, чтобы твой хвост… эм… свисал, - Рон пискнул от миллионов сексуальных мыслей, пришедших ему в голову. Спасибо Фреду и Джорджу – просветили. А вот Гарри был очень застенчивым. - А затем натяни джинсы.

Гарри вздохнул, встал и схватил хвост, в гневе дергая его, надеясь, что он оторвется. Однако это только заставило его завыть от боли. Рон захихикал, и Гарри оскалил зубы.

Гарри запихнул свой хвост в боксеры. Это было... Неуютно, и он немного мешал. Его хвост щекотал ногу, заставляя тихо хихикать. Рон подозрительно посмотрел на него. Гарри явно был в своих мыслях.

Гарри надел джинсы. Парень был рад, что Рон не был столь уж глуп. Иногда его предложения бывают очень хороши.

- Ладно, а теперь что? – спросил Гарри. Рон сочувственно посмотрел на него.

- Мы должны пойти вниз.

Когда Гарри спустился вниз, на нем была черная куртка Рона, капюшон которой парень натянул на уши. Ему удалось держать их прижатыми к голове, хотя на это потребовалось полчаса практики. Капюшон выглядел подозрительно, но Рон это никак не прокомментировал.

Гарри быстро сел за стол, подпрыгнув, когда придавил хвост. Рон подавился тыквенным соком, но быстро успокоился под многозначительным взглядом Гарри.

Черноволосый парень медленно сел, игнорируя странные взгляды окружающих.

- Так, Гарри, - начал Фред, поднимая бровь.

– Что ты делал прошлой ночью, - спросил Джордж с озорными огоньками в глазах. Гарри покраснел при мыслях о том, что могли подумать окружающие по поводу его дискомфорта. Особенно учитывая, слова Джорджа. Он мысленно проклинал себя, когда его сны вернулись в полную силу и тот факт, что ему они нравились.

- Заткнись, - пробормотал Гарри, заметив, что за столом еще не было взрослых. Были только Рон, он сам, близнецы и Джинни. Гарри нахмурился, когда заметил, что Джинни внимательно следит за ним.

- Что под капюшоном? – поинтересовался Фред и обошел стол, чтобы снять капюшон. Гарри стал вырываться из захвата, ударив юношу по руке

– Давай, Гарри, что ты скрываешь от нас? – с другой стороны появился Джордж с вытянутой рукой. Гарри встал, впиваясь в него раздраженным взглядом.

- Оставьте меня в покое! – закричал Гарри, но Джордж продолжил надвигаться. Гарри отступал до тех пор, пока рыжий не припер его к стенке. У Гарри сбилось дыхание, и все что он мог, это молиться, чтобы его тело не отреагировало на близнецов определенным образом.

– Очень подозрительное поведение, не правда ли? – сказал Фред. Рон не выдержал и пошел помочь Гарри.

Джордж схватил запястья Гарри, и, как мальчик не боролся, он завел ему руки за голову. Глаза Поттера сверкали и его тело, казалось, было намного ближе, чем нормально. Гарри прекратил все движения, ведь его гормоны так бушевали. Мерлин, если Джордж подойдет еще ближе...

Внезапно Джордж опустил капюшон. Глаза Гарри расширились, когда Джордж замер, глядя на уши, торчащие из волос. Уши все еще прижимались к голове, но теперь это было из-за страха.

– Проклятье, - выдохнул Фред. Гарри нахмурился, отводя взгляд.

Джордж отошел назад, и Гарри обхватил руками грудь, чтобы не чувствовать себя отверженным. Любой оттолкнет тебя, когда увидит кошачьи уши на голове.

– Еще у тебя вместо зрачков разрезы, - хмуро сказал Джордж, изучая Гарри. – Что случилось прошлой ночью?

- Хотел бы я знать, - Гарри повернулся, увидев Сириуса и Ремуса, замерших в дверях и изумленно изучающих его. Ремус подошел ближе.

- Гарри… Почему у тебя кошачьи уши? Судя по реакции Рона и близнецов, это не розыгрыш.

Гарри покачал головой, и, начав сползать на пол, опустил глаза.

- Я просто… просто проснулся таким! - сказал он. Ремус достал палочку и сразу же начал насылать заклинания, проверяя важные органы. Лечебную магию он узнал от Поппи, просто на всякий случай. И теперь изучал все ли в порядке. Вполне вероятно, что что-то не так с магией Гарри. Но мальчик был здоровым, и его волшебная подпись осталась прежней. Тем не менее, благодаря усиленному обонянию волка он заметил, что запах Гарри слегка изменился.

Сириус провел рукой по волосам парня.

- У тебя есть другие части тела от кота? Ведь я могу загнать тебя на дерево, – признался он, сдерживая себя от подобного поступка.

Гарри встал и вытащил свой хвост, корчащийся от щекотки. Его брюки снова начали спадать. Ремус схватил и погладил хвост, а затем протянул руку к ушам Гарри.

К своему ужасу парень почувствовал, что расслабляется от подобных действий, глаза стали закрываться, и Гарри начал мурчать. Он пытался сопротивляться, но не смог. Парень буквально ластился к мужчине.

Ремус остановился, и Гарри открыл глаза. Юноша злобно взглянул на Фреда, Джорджа и Рона, которые пытались не рассмеяться.

– Ты такой милый симпатичный котенок, - проворковал Фред, подходя ближе и поглаживая уши Гарри, из-за чего у парня буквально подкосились колени. Гарри застонал, чувствуя накатывающее удовольствие, и снова начал мурлыкать.

– Очень странно, что у тебя остались и человеческие уши. Интересно, ты слышишь обоими, или только одной из пар, - размышлял вслух Ремус, пока Сириус садился на стул. Фред схватил Гарри и потянул его к столу, а затем посадил мальчика между ним и Джорджем. Гарри продолжил вести себя, как домашний питомец. И хотя такое поведение очень сильно злило подростка, он не мог заставить себя остановиться.

- Оставьте его в покое, - строго произнес Сириус, но Фред только показал язык, продолжая поглаживать Гарри. Сириус не мог ничего сделать, ведь Гарри не возражал. К тому же, он отлично знал, что если сделает это, подросток будет дуться на него.

– Что-то странное происходило прошлой ночью? – спросил Ремус, делая заметки на пергаменте, который он только что создал. Гарри пожал плечами, не в состоянии ответить, его голова лежала на плече Фреда, и парень-кот терся носом об рыжика.

– У тебя болел живот, - вдруг вспомнил Рон. – Ты очень плохо выглядел, хотя пытался не показать это.

- Ммм, просто схватки, - пробормотал Гарри. Джордж начал поглаживать его спину, сначала ближе к хвосту, а затем и выше, когда парень стал выгибать спину от удовольствия.

Джинни внезапно резко выдохнула, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. Девушка то бледнела, то краснела.

- Это моя вина, - прошептала она. - Я случайно использовала кошачий волос, - она спрятала лицо в руках, полностью униженная. Теперь она поняла, почему Гарри не подошел к ней с признанием в любви, почему не бросился к ее ногам.

- Что ты сделала? – спросил Гарри, Фред и Джордж даже прекратили свои ласки. Джинни только покачала головой. Глаза Гарри сузились от гнева, хотя парень и старался не выплеснуть на нее свою злость. Не получилось. – Джинни? – спросил он напряженным голосом.

– Я… Ммм… Я… - Джинни вдруг вскочила и выбежала из комнаты. Все молча смотрели на то место, где она была несколько секунд назад.

– Что она хотела сделать, что умудрилась превратить Гарри в мурлыкающего котенка? - спросил Рон. Гарри зашипел на друга, услышав такое описание.

– Я не знаю… - Фред начал тереть Гарри за ухом, и мальчик-кот счастливо вздохнул, мурлыкая с новой силой

- Не останавливайся! – подпрыгнув, сказал он, впиваясь взглядом во Фреда, прежде чем сесть к Сириусу, который начал гладить его по голове. Но его поглаживания Гарри не понравились.

– Сердитый маленький мальчик-кот, так? – пробормотал Сириус, убирая пальцы. Прежде чем Гарри успел извиниться, Джинни вернулась в комнату с большой книгой в руках. Она положила ее на стол и начала просматривать, а потом, найдя нужную страницу, дала фолиант Ремусу, сидящему в кресле.

Все наблюдали, как Ремус читал страницу, все бледнея и бледнея. Наконец, он вздохнул и строго посмотрел на Джинни.

– Джинни, скажи, что ты не сделала этого, - сказал он, сердясь и одновременно сочувствуя Джинни, которая чуть ли не плакала. - Ты знаешь последствия любовных зелий? Гарри мог серьезно пострадать, от них можно даже сойти с ума. Ты подвергла Гарри серьезной опасности, - сказал раздраженный оборотень девушке. - Ты только посмотри на него! Ты неправильно сварила зелье, и теперь он застрял с этими ушами и хвостом, и у меня нет ни малейшего представления о том, как избавиться от них! Ты хоть понимаешь, что наделала?

Ремус был так испуган за здоровье Гарри, что не контролировал себя. С каждым словом его голос становился громче и громче. И к концу его проникновенной речи, Джинни уже плакала навзрыд. Затем он вздохнул, так и не успокоившись до конца.

– Любовное зелье? – выпалил Гарри. - И что вы имеете в виду, говоря, что не знаете, как избавиться от его последствий?! И умственное повреждение! - Гарри провел рукой по волосам. – Проклятье! - закончил он отчаянно, прежде чем выбежать из комнаты, видимо в попытке побыть в одиночестве…

*****

– Вот ты где, - Гарри прятался на чердаке. Это место было трудно найти, и еще труднее войти туда. Но это ему удалось. Странно, но он отчаянно хотел добраться до самого высокого места в доме.

Гермиона подошла и села рядом. Подростки были в окружении коробок. Она посмотрела на Гарри, на его уши, на его кошачьи глаза. Хвост она смогла разобрать только по движению джинсов.

– Да, я здесь, - горько пробормотал Гарри. Гермиона обняла его, уложив голову парня себе на плечо. Он вдохнул запах ее легких, цветочных духов.

– Мы искали тебя везде. Я даже не знала, что в этом доме есть чердак, пока Сириус не спросил нас о нем, - Гарри тихо засмеялся. - Все были очень взволнованы. Мы ведь не знаем, есть ли побочные эффекты, и очень беспокоимся о том, как ты принял это известие.

Гарри вздохнул, прижимаясь сильнее, чувствуя странное желание обниматься. Мерлин, он хотел бы сесть ей на колени и потереться головой об подбородок

- Гарри...? – Гарри схватил ее голову, и стал тереться о шею Гермионы и мурлыкать. Затем парень вдруг покраснел и отвел взгляд.

– Мерлин, как я ненавижу это, - сказал он девушке, выпуская когти и царапая деревянный пол. Гермиона изумленно открыла рот, не понимая, почему ее друг так поступает.

– Наверно, это больно выпускать когти? - спросила девушка с дрожью. Гарри пожал плечами, так как не чувствовал ничего особенного, когда это происходило. - Это так странно.

- Согласен. В конце концов, я сплошной мешок сюрпризов. - Гарри спросил с притворным смешком. Гермиона вздохнула и обняла его еще раз.

- Это не ты полон причуд. Это люди вокруг тебя странные, - сказала девушка , услышав в ответ смех. - Все это не твоя вина, и это не делает тебя уродом.

Гарри стало интересно, откуда она так хорошо знала его. Возможно, девушке в этом помогала женская интуиция. Хотя, очевидно, что «женская интуиция» это миф. Ведь она не подсказала Джинни, что ее действия сделают из него кота.

Или, что он будет чувствовать себя препаршиво.

- Я просто не могу поверить, что она сделала это, - прорычал Гарри, все в груди просто урчало от гнева. Гермиона вздохнула.

- А я могу. Она с ума сходила по тебе. Мне просто жаль, что она не захотела завоевать тебя честным путем. Любовные зелья и заклинания граничат с темной магией, но Министерство не считает их Темной магией, ведь они о "любви", а не о ненависти, - это была знакомая ему Гермиона, ходячая энциклопедия знаний.

– Как ты думаешь, что с ней сейчас? – спросил Гарри, хотя он не был уверен, что действительно хочет знать ответ. Парень хотел, чтобы ее наказали, но при этом чувствовал себя виноватым, ведь она для него как сестра. Но, по правде, Гарри не думал, что ее одержимость зайдет так далеко. Он был уверен, что это всего лишь фантазии о легендарном Мальчике-Который-Выжил.

– Мы спустимся? Они хотят, чтобы ты вышел, - сказала Гермиона, вставая и предлагая руку Гарри. Он втянул свои когти и взял ее за руку, чтобы девушка смогла вывести его.

- Ты слишком легкий, - сказала она ему, усмехнувшись.

- О, ты превращаешься в миссис Уизли, - ответил он, открывая дверцу люка. Затем парень спрыгнул вниз, устойчиво и мягко приземлившись на пол.

Гермиона изумилась, увидев его кошачьи способности. Гарри улыбнулся ей, а затем взял лестницу, стоящую у стены, и поставил ее так, чтобы можно было спуститься.

Когда девушка спустилась, то она ошеломленно уставилась на него на минуту, а потом затрясла головой. К этому надо будет привыкнуть.

*****

– Убить ее! – прорычал Джордж.

– Запереть ее в подземельях! – завопил Фред.

– Скормить ее Малфою!

Джинни все больше сжималась в комочек от ужасных предложений близнецов. Миссис Уизли качала головой из-за того, как они пугали свою сестру.

– Мы не сделаем ничего подобного! Прекратите свои глупые предположения! – ругала она их, но не так грозно, как обычно. Гарри и Гермиона вошли в этот момент, оба были в пыли. Очки Гарри были просто прокрыты ей.

– Почему ты был на чердаке? – спросил Сириус. Гарри потер шею.

– Я не знаю, почему пошел туда, - произнес парень, пока миссис Уизли тряслась над ними, бросая очищающие заклятья. Комната была переполнена людьми. Гарри догадался, что скоро будет собрание Ордена. Те, кто еще не видел его в новом облике, молчали, с благоговением смотря на уши. Гарри был рад, что хоть хвост не виден.

Во главе стола с улыбкой и с огоньками в глазах сидел Дамблдор.

- Ну, Гарри, осмелюсь предположить, что это для тебя шок, - сказал он, когда Гарри и Гермиона приблизились к столу. Было только одно свободное место, и Гарри предложил Гермионе занять его. Она улыбнулась парню, и он захотел пойти поискать, где устроиться, когда его схватили его и потянули к одному из стульев.

– Спокойно, Гарри, - сказал Джордж в его человеческое ухо, отодвигаясь достаточно для того, чтобы Гарри смог сесть рядом с ним, почти на коленях.

Гарри вздрогнул от теплого дыхания, обжегшего его ухо, и впился взглядом в Джорджа, прежде чем повернуться к Дамблдору.

- Вы знаете, как избавиться от ушей и… всего остального? – с отчаянной надеждой спросил он. Он мог чувствовать, как Джордж начал гладить его кошачьи уши.

– К сожалению, боюсь, что нет, - Дамблдор выглядел виновато. - Любовное зелье мисс Уизли очень сильное, и может быть снято лишь желанием "жертвы ". В этом, оно очень похоже на Империо, - Джинни вздрогнула от такого сравнения. - Однако ты сам не можешь сделать этого. И даже если кто-то залезет в тебе в голову, не думаю что у него получиться, - парень задумался, кому он может предложить подобное вмешательство.

– Так, это навсегда? – спросил Гарри, какой-то частью чувствуя, что рад. Хотя это было не так уж и хорошо для Ордена Феникса. Джордж гладил его по спине, чтобы успокоить, а не раздразнить его.

– Я сделаю все, что смогу, но пока, мой ответ – да. Мне очень жаль, мой мальчик.

Гарри только посмотрел вниз и кивнул, прижав кошачьи уши. Джордж обхватил рукой талию Гарри и обнял его.

Гарри вновь замурлыкал от этого прикосновения.


End file.
